5th Month 5th Turtle?
by 5thTurtleKate
Summary: What would happen if April had a younger sister? How would she react with meeting the Turtles?


Chapter 1

There was nothing special about me. I got good grades, had an average face, and lived an average life, except for one thing; I was friends with 4 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

For me, it was a normal day. A day of high school; followed by a boring night of homework. I was just under a year younger than my older sister; April O'Neil. Though we looked quite similar, we were nothing alike personality wise.

It was about half 7 in the evening when my dad knocked on my bedroom door.

"Mae? Do you want to go for a walk with us?"

"Sure" After a cough, I dropped my games controller on my bed and pulled on my shoes. My sister, my dad and I decided to go for a little walk around the street, past the Computer shop and a Pizza shop. Both of which were now closed. I was lagging behind a bit and started to cough. I could hear the mumbles of my dad and sister ahead of me, along with the screeching of tyres. I tried to catch up but my coughing fit rendered me useless as I kneeled on the floor. Listening carefully I heard what sounded like heavy footsteps marching and then the gasps and light screams of my sister and father.

"He-lp" I tried to gasp out, but my breaths were becoming shallow and delayed. Soon, it sounded like a fight was going on just past the corner. Though I had tears in my eyes I could see pink flashes, and though I had strained hearing, I could hear repetitive voices and young male voices.

Concrete crunched while metallic clangs sounded. Dulled thuds and yells also filled the air. Within seconds of my sister's scream, a large crash sounded on the garbage container to my right.

"He-lp" I tried to say urgently, but all _I_ heard were differentiated gasps. But, that wasn't what someone else heard. Footsteps came closer and rushed as two silhouettes appeared past the container. The taller of the 2 looked down and instantly knew what was wrong with me.

"Mikey! She's having and Asthma attack! See if she has an inhaler on her while I go help the Leo and Raph" Once this was said he ran off back around the apartment building. I started to point to my left front pocket of my shorts, which he noticed, grabbed my inhaler and passed it to me. Putting it up to my lips I inhaled the aerosol which helped open up my airways. I could breathe again. 'Mikey' held out his hand for me to bring myself up on to my feet. With another thanks I hugged him and realised something… He wasn't human… Due to feeling something cold and large on his back, I withdrew a step.

"Huh? What?" I asked perplexed.

"Oh. Sorry. I forgot to mention… I'm a turtle!" Mikey replied.

"I'm sorry. What? Where are my sister and my dad?"

"Err. I'll explain later. I need to take you to safety. Please come with me. I promise me and my brothers will explain later" said Mikey while stepping into the light under the street lamp. Once he became visible, a small gasp escaped my lips. Mikey, was in fact a human/turtle mix. He had freckles, held 2 nun chucks, wore an orange mask and was about an inch taller than me, if that. The thing which surprised me most was that I wasn't scared. He had a childish and caring aura about him.

"Okay. I'll come with you" I stuttered. The Turtle-Boy beamed an adorable smile and led me around the streets of Manhattan. After about 5 minutes we came to an alleyway. It didn't seem very special, or the kind of place for a secret hideout.

"Down here" Mikey whispered. I turned my head and saw he was going into a sewer drain. Slightly nauseated by the look, I climbed down the rusting ladder. Once my feet hit the sewer floor I opened my eyes to almost complete darkness. Not being able to see a thing I let out a whimper. Someone grabbed my wrist gently and traversed me around the dark pipes. In another 5 minutes light appeared not too far ahead so I could see a bit better.

"Here we are; _casa del Mutants_"

"You've called it _The House of Mutants_?" I asked

"Yep. I'm the nickname guy. By the way, I'm Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey" Michelangelo explained.

"Okay. I'm Mae. What am I going to do here?" I asked confused on my presence in their home.

"I'll take you to Splinter, our Father and Sensei. Be warned though, he's like us, but instead of being a Turtle-Human, he's a Rat-Human" Mikey added steering me around their 'Lair'.

"Sensei?" Mikey Called throughout the rooms. A Rat-Human appeared behind a now opened screen door with Japanese paintings on.

"Hai Michelangelo?" His voice had an Asian accent to it.

"Sensei, this girl, Mae, her sister and dad were kidnapped. Donnie, Leo and Raph are out looking for them. Please may she stay here? She is not safe up there."

"Hai. Retrieve your brothers"

"Hai Sensei" After this Michelangelo ran out of the room, presumably to get his brothers. Knowing some Japanese I thanked Splinter.

"Arigato" I thanked while bowing

"Doitashimashite" He replied while bowing back. "What happened to your sister and father?"

"I am not aware sir. I was… I was having an Asthma attack while it all happened. Sir? Do you think I will see them again?" I asked, getting worried and scared.

"Hai, I believe so" He replied. His answer comforted me slightly.

It wasn't until another half an hour passed until I heard the chatter of teenage boys. During this time I had been sat meditating with Splinter. I never would have thought that it would calm you down so much. Once I heard the boys' footsteps get closer I moved to one of the corners of the Ninjutsu Dojo.

"And so your inability to work together allowed them to all get away!" When Splinter said this, an argument sparked up, this included an accusation from Michelangelo.

"… Perhaps in another year we can try again"

"WH-What? Another year? Has everyone forgotten that people were kidnapped? They don't have another year! Sensei! We have to do something now!" The Turtle with the purple mask stated. Without thinking I stepped in.

"Splinter. This is my family! Please…" The 3 Turtles who didn't know about me exclaimed and toppled backwards pointing their weapons at me. "I- Sorry" I stepped back, wishing I hadn't said anything.

"Sensei? Who is _that_?" The red-masked one asked, with a hint of annoyance and anger in his voice.

"Raphael. Respect! This is Mae. The younger sister of the girl kidnapped, and also the daughter of the Scientist kidnapped. But first I must elect a leader… I shall meditate on it" Splinter closed the door and almost instantly opened it again.

"It is Leonardo"

"No hard feelings Raph?"

"Stick it in your shell" 'Raphael' walked passed me and shoved me backwards

"Just get outta here. You're okay 'aint ya?" I looked up to him at his words. I was speechless and hurt.

"Sorry" I stuttered and left the Dojo, trying to find my way out again, but failing miserably. I found a dry room somewhere in the sewers and just sat there. While I held my head in my hands and forced back tears I heard a couple of voices calling my name.

"Mae? Maeeee?! Where are you?" Sadly they found me.

The one in the blue mask spoke to me first.

"I'm sorry about Raph. He is a bit of a hot-head. I'm Leonardo, but please call me Leo" We shook hands and then then next turtle faced me. The taller of the brothers and the one who got Mikey to help me.

"Hey there" He said with a smile, revealing an adorable gap in his teeth. "I'm Donatello, or Donnie" I shook Donnie's hand and then Mikey came up to me.

"Hello Mikey" I greeted with a smile

"Heeeey" Mikey replied with a hug, which took me aback. "Come back with us to the lair. We need to go back out in a minute, but you can play some of my videogames if you want" I sighed, nodded, and then got up with the help of Leo this time.

Leo was about 2 inches taller than me, had 2 swords and seemed the calmest. Donnie was a head taller than me, held a tall staff and was slightly paler than his brothers. When I spoke to Donatello I had to look up quite a bit. On the way back Donnie and I talked the most, talking about different scientific theories I had learnt from my father whom I was closer to compared to my sister.

"Oh no Leo, we got another nerd! Bleurghh" Mikey said sticking his tongue out at us, ending the conversation.


End file.
